This invention relates to metal composites and more particularly to composites of refractory materials in metal alloy matrices.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,416,342 entitled, "Method for Working and Bonding Refractory Metals and Alloys," which issued to Goldstein et al on Dec. 17, 1968, NiTi alloys known as NITINOL alloys were used as matrix materials enabling processing of refractory elements such as tungsten and molybdenum. Such a composite is a refractory metal within an alloy; there is wetting between the refractory metal and the matrix alloy. The composite can be hot worked, and may be hard nor wear resistant.
Hard and wear resistant refractory metal carbides in cobalt, steel, or titanium alloys such as commercial alloys as Ferro-Tic or Titan 80 are magnetic however, and can not be hot worked.
The refractory metal carbides do not offer a hard, wear resistant, non-magnetic, high electrical resistance, oxidation and corrosion resistant, hot formable, tough, ductile, saw resistant composite structure. A material with all these attributes would be useful in many industrial applications ranging from rollers to vault construction materials.